


Night Nurse

by poetdameron



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: F/M, and mark being a cute puppy, beth being kinky af, it's dr. bossy's birthday!, kinda funny stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it, this is the moment Mark never thought would happen. And he was going to respond for Beth, oh if he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad and needed something to laugh about.
> 
> This was originally posted on my tumblr, [here!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/130188714299/talk-johanbeck-to-me) :) ~ If you liked, please reblog the original post!

This is it, this is the moment he never thought would happen because no, this is imposible, how could Beck do this to Johanssen? There must be an explanation, maybe he was just dreaming. Did he fell asleep during therapy again? It must be that! Because those moaning, Beck’s moaning, that were coming out his office at the NASA Private Hospital couldn’t be real. He was working, right? The night shift was his for some months by now, he always came back home late just to crash in his bed and sleep like a rock while Beth wake up to her normal day at NASA. He would see her there, ask her about her days with Dr. Bossy and make fun of them for being nerds in love. Because they WERE nerds in love, right? Chris Beck loved Beth Johanssen, everyone knew that, they have been together for almost two years by now, THIS COULDN’T BE HAPPENING.

 _‘Cal down, Watney’_ , Mark tell himself walking some steps behind, the moanings still coming from the office. He read the plaque there, ‘Dr. Christopher Beck, MD’, and felt himself sweating cold and almost shaking. What should he do? It was almost 1 am and he was told Beck would get off his shift until 3 am, and since is his birthday, he wanted to say ‘happy birthday’ before everyone else, maybe crash on his couch again because that’s what he does when he is feeling empty and too alone in his apartment. This was something normal, he coming to Beck’s office to talk to him during his night shift, then maybe going with him to his house with Beth and their fat cat, crash now the couch of their living room.

So.

He couldn't sleep, he thought about what Lewis told him over the phone the other night, to adopt a dog and maybe date, he was a rock star to science, he could date anyone if he wanted to. But honestly, he barely liked himself right now, he didn't need someone else to tell him he was a mess. So a dog would be. He had decided this, this was one of the things he would tell Chris once he saw him on his office. But there were people having sex in his office (WHAT ELSE COULD IT BE? It sounds nice, it couldn't be some kind of 1 am examination without porno connotations). Christ, he just wanted to be a nice friend, give him coffee and donuts, sing happy birthday and spend the rest of his shift hours saying stupid things and hearing his birthday plans, nOT THIS.

_‘Calm the fuck down, Watney, and open that fucking door’._

This is what he was going to do, he decided while walking to the door again, the hallway empty like a phantom hospital any horror movie would show: Mark was going to open that door, yell at the whore with Beck, yell at the whore Beck has become, probably throw the coffee on his pants (but not the donuts, those are too good for that), and call poor Beth to tell her the truth. She was too good for him, high, he should have known better. Johansson was too good for anyone, she was just too precious, she deserves so much better.

“BECK!”, he yelled opening the door and the coffee flied across the room but didn't even reach the desk.  
“Watney??”

It was so much surprise in Beck’s face, he almost forgot there was a woman under the desk with her mouth between the doctor’s legs. Mark looked right at the woman’s uniform. A fucking nurse. Of course! And she stopped her lavour, putting herself under the table while Chris looked at thim with wide open blue eyes, white coat, dorky glasses and his fucking wedding ring in place. Mark was going to kill him.

“What the--?”  
“Why are you doing this? HOW DARE YOU?”  
The doctor blinked a couple of times. “WHAT?”  
“Beth is the best that could happen to you and you play on her heart with a fucking nurse? REALLY?”  
“No, Ma-”  
“Don’t try to defend it, I saw it! I’m so gonna tell her, you have no idea, you whore!”  
“What!?”  
“HAPPY-FUCKING-BIRTHDAY, YOU SHIT!”

He got his phone out, fingers fast on finding Beth’s number and soon he was about to communicate with her. The nurse started to get from under the desk, blond long hair a mess and her headdress hanging over one side and she tried to get it up. She was married too. The phone give tune, and tune, and tune and-

It was rining in the office.

Mark blinked a million times, Beck staring at him with pursed lips and hard eyes. The nurse, also wearing high heels no girl would use in the hospital (unless she killed her rich old husband) and fishnets, moved to one of Beck’s tables to her purse, taking Beth’s... phone.

“Yes? Asshole? What about you knock the fucking door next time?”

The nurse looked at him, brown big eyes looking at him with fire on them and he swallowed. Hard. Beth was looking at him like if she could kill him in that exact moment, and she could, he was sure of this.

“Why are you... wearing... a nurse... uniform...? OH MY GOD!!”

_Din-din-din._

“YOU TWO WERE ROLEPLAYING!!”

Mark was always making fun of them doing the do while roleplaying the doctor and the sick hot chick, and they always give him shit for that. He knew they would do this. He knew it, and Martinez owned him amazing 100 dollars, the son of a bitch.

“I KNEW IT!”  
“Get the fuck outta here, Watney!”, she screamed, her cheeks red like he has never seen before.

Chris was up by the time he stopped laughing about everything in the room: them, him, the situation, the fact that he had ruined Beck’s birthday sex, everything. He saw his friend getting the coffee out of the flour, disappointed face and angry aura all over him. Shit. He left the donuts over Beck’s bookshelf and smiled apologetic to Beth.

“I’m sorry, guys, I thought-”  
“I can’t believe you thought that!”, said Beck with actual hurt tone. Mark shut his mouth close, Beth sitting on Beck’s chair behind his desk, the doctor was on his bare foot and had get ride of his glasses. “I would never do that, how dare you think I could?”  
“Dude, I’m sorry! I never thought you two-- Well, I never thought of you two being actually that kinky.”  
“Jesus Christ.”, was Beck’s answer and he put kleenex over the coffee spot, Johanssen was putting her hair on a bun and had get off the high heels. “What do you want, anyway?”  
“Ummm...” he offered the donuts now. “Happy birthday?”  
“Asshole”, Beck said.  
“Man, I’m sorry!” and he give the donuts to Beth, she looked at him with a high eyebrow. “It wasn't my intention, If I knew it were the two of you, I would never do a shit. Come one! How I was supposed to know?”  
“Maybe the fact that we are married could give you a clue”, answered Beth while Chris went to the bathroom. “Look, I appreciate what you say about me. But I’m sure as hell Chris knows that too, he would never do that.”  
“I know, I know! I don’t know what I was thinking, I just--- I’m sorry.”

The doctor came out the room, closing the door behind him and staring to any point to his side, he then sigh. He was so tired.

“Is this because of what I say the other night? That I’m working a lot and I don’t have much time with Beth?”  
He had not think of that. But it made sense then. “Maybe... I’m not sure.”  
“What?”, mumbled Beth.  
Chris massaged his own neck, then looked at his wife. “I told Mark that I felt like if I was working too much on this shift and that we haven’t... you know. And I guess that triggered his older brother instinct with you.”  
“But we already talked about that”, she said. Mark walked two steps behind towards the door. “That’s why I’m here, right?”  
“Yeah, I know. But he didn't knew that.”

“Mark”, she called. He was about to leave when she did.  
Mark swallowed again, both hands on his back. “Yeah?”  
“Close the door, please.”  
“Su-sure...”  
“And It’s okay”, she said. He saw her moving her hands towards her husband’s waist. “We’ll see you later in the house, yes? And you are not telling anyone this.”  
“Of course!”

He stayed there, seeing how she opened Beck’s fly again.

“Mark”, called Beck.  
“What?”  
“Get the fuck out, man”  
“Sorry!”

~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
